Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for controlling the view angles of a plurality of cameras in an omnidirectional camera, and a storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to function as the control apparatus and the control method.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, there is known a technique of combining images taken by a plurality of cameras. Further, as a technique of imaging, part of an object included in a wide-view-angle image with high definition, there is also known a technique of performing imaging at a wide view angle by a plurality of cameras and at the same time imaging, part of an object included in a wide-view-angle image with high definition by a camera different from the plurality of cameras (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-213249).